nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Suaréz Movement
The Suaréz Movement was a socialist, communist movement pioneered by the Suaréz family, including now president Juan Suaréz, that led to the overthrowing of President Paul Hart, who had let Suaria go into decline. The movement put Juan and Jairo Suaréz in charge. History Mid-year 2008, the Hart Administration had let the country fall into decline. All people were angry and called for justice. Of course, the government did not reply to this and ignored it, simply regaining control for about a week before letting it into decline again. People decided to take this into their own hands, starting worker's parties everywhere. One of the dozens was the Southern Rebelling Worker's Party, which was chiefly run by the Suaréz family. The head of the party was Juan Suaréz, the oldest of the five brothers. The deputy leader was the second oldest, Jairo Suaréz. They lead the party strongly, and soon the Southern Rebelling Worker's Party became one of the big three worker parties of the time. They changed their name to the Suarian Rebelling Worker's Party around that time, and the name change itself wiped out the two other Worker's Parties nearly entirely. The Trotskyite Speech The party was nowhere near rebelling, though, but a speech by Juan showed that rebellion, or revolution, was very near, when he mentioned communism and Trotskyism in one of his speeches: "...We shall overthrow the oppressors, the neglecters, we shall overthrow them as the workers. For we are the only ones with the power, those inside have none, only the working class, the lowly, the shunned, only we have power to do good for the world. We shall follow our brothers from across the world, follow the path of the Russians. We will not look for power, we will stick with our principles, just to have our country back in safe hands, to restore order, to make this godforsaken land of ours livable, just as greats have done before us, just like Leon Trotsky, just like our preceeders. We will succeed!" This led to great cheering from the crowd, and Juan named the party The Socialist Worker's Party of Suaria straight after the speech, showing that they had taken a step into non-democratic waters, although they still said they were democratic socialist, even though he had presented much communist thoughts in his inspiring speech. The Revolution On October 23, workers all over Suaria were contacted just after a nation-wide pay cut had been put forward. Riots began and the workers threw their superiors ought. All over the nation, government officers were stormed and the people there were captured. All of the political people were brought to Suada, where they were officially sent into exile. Paul Hart was very distressed and broke his arm trying to escape from the guards. The revolution only took three days and on October 26 Juan Suaréz was named President and Jairo Suaréz named Vice President after a nation-wide vote, deciding which Suaréz brother should be put into office. The Power Accusations When the brothers were put into power, they renamed the party The Suaréz Socialist Party, showing they wanted a bit of power. They were Presidents, and this itself showed that they wanted, and had, power. Paul Hart also sent a warning to the Brotherhood of Nod concerning the new government on 31 October: "Greetings from Ex President Paul Hart! Suaria has gone into decline over the past years, but recently there was an uprising and I was forced to step down as Prime Minister. Watch out for the new government, they seem a bit power hungry. They still hide behind my administration's laws, and anything that we would of done, they do. But they want power, and will try and become delegate here. If they seem worthy, vote them in, if not, beware!" This stirred up things in the Brotherhood and in Suaria. The brothers seemed to be putting the death sentence on Hart, although they never stated it. Ideals The movement has a mixture of democratic, communist and socialist ideas, making what they call "Democratic Commu-Socialism". Democratic The movement shows it still has democratic ideals, as they are letting competition stay and they are keeping a government system. They have not changed any democratic laws, nor say they will. Communist The movement has many hints to its communism, namely the speech from Juan Suaréz. Others include: 1. Support of the workers The revolution was led by the workers and was intended for the workers, as the party was originally the Southern Rebelling Worker's Party. 2. Equality The party is keeping, and furthering, the equality put in place by the Hart administration. This is slightly hypocritical, since they were saying that the past administration was oppressing them, although it is correct slightly as people became less and less equal as the country went into decline. Socialist The party says it is socialist, and shows this, too, supporting all public services, and funding them well.